


Video Games vs. an AI: The Lost Bits

by Ultrasun2000



Category: Rockman | Mega Man Classic, Sonic the Hedgehog - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:07:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25981825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ultrasun2000/pseuds/Ultrasun2000
Summary: In cases when the AI thinks the story is still going even when it has ended, this fic is meant to show the alternate endings some games end up having.





	1. Chapter 1

POV: Mega Man

You get back to your journey, finding many more ruins of former friends, and eventually reaching the temple which houses the one you've been searching for. As you wander inside, you enter the Great Hall, where you finally come across the one you've been searching for. "There you are," Zero says, examining a medal on a pedestal. "I've been looking for you." "Why?" "So we can have our little chat." You have no idea what the hell that means, but it's obvious Zero is expecting you to listen. Zero then turns, and walks farther into the temple. You follow. Zero stands in the middle of the room. "This planet used to be the home to a powerful order of warriors with magical abilities," he begins. "They used to hold the planet in thrall, until they were nearly wiped out defending it from your kind." "My kind?" you ask. "What do you mean, 'my kind'?" Zero turns to you. His eyes seem to burn right through you, leaving you feeling uncomfortable. "You're a Zalan, son," he says. "You're one of the 'good guys', but you're still one of them." "I'm a what? But..." "You're a soldier of the Empire. You kill Those Within and Those Without, in the name of the Emperor." "Not anymore," you say. "You'll always be a soldier, holding the power of life and death over others." "No, I don't. I quit." Zero's eyes narrow. "Doesn't matter. You're still one of them, defending theoldway." "No, I'm not. I gave up... I don't know how long ago. I don't even know why you're talking about this anyway. This shouldn't be happening." "Oh, I'm sure you were offered a way out. You were in the army, you must have had several opportunities to escape. You were trained to kill, not to Freedom." "Look, I joined to help pay for college, not for any real reason other than 'cause my dad said I should." "What's your real reason?" You look away uncomfortably. "What reason do you have to be there?" you ask. "I... I want to save what's left of the world." You pause, staring at Zero. "I don't believe you," you say. "So be it," Zero says. "You need not believe me: you must believe in the order, that it's necessary for survival. Without us, the world would be a much worse place. I'm not asking you to like me, or even understand me. I'm just asking you to follow my lead." "Why should I?" "Because, without you, the humans, the suffering will never end. The Dead Suns will just keep coming, and more and more of your kind will flock to them. More and more of your kind will graduate from there, and flock to the places of greatest battle. Places like inns. And then... then your kind will die. They will become like us.unedible, weak, cowardly creatures that shouldn't be given the strength to even walk. You will become like us. And then, this world will cease to be." "That's... really not going to happen. There's too many of us, we can't die." "I know. But your kind makes mistakes. The Dead Suns are just the beginning. The Emperor knows, I'm merely trying to forestall the inevitable. I'm trying to save your kind, so that when the Dead Suns are gone, you'll still be left." You shake your head again. "I don't believe you," you say. "So be it," Zero says. "So be it." Zero turns, beginning to leave, when you call out to him. "Why were you looking for me?" you ask. "Have you ever noticed how, whenever there's an important decision that has to be made, there's always someone there to highlight the risks? We needed a leader, an example to be set. Someone who could best represent the Zalan Empire and its goals. That's why I was there. To find you." "So what did you decide? Did you pick a candidate?" "Oh, we already decided long before I got there. I was merely there to make sure everything was set." "What, did someone Else tell you what to do?" "Someone suggested you." "Someone suggested me? One of the candidates was me?" "Yes. I'm sure you surprised a few people." "So who won?" "Apparently, there was a lot of arguing over if you or I should be the one to lead." "I thought you said there was no competition." "There wasn't for me. I was the unanimous selection. For you, it was close between two candidates. I believe the other was a woman." "Wait, there was a woman?" "Yes. She claimed she had everything planned out perfectly. She also had the support of a lot of other women. I think it was surprising to everyone that she didn't make it." "So what happened?" "The men voted you in." You pause, trying to suppress a smile. "Congratulations," Zero says. "I hope you took all of their criticisms to heart and improved on your weaknesses." "I'll be sure to bring it up to the Emperor," you say. "Good. I expect you to carry on the fight. Not just for the Emperor, but for all of us. We are the future." "We haven't failed yet," you say. "Don't worry." "I'm not worried. I'm confident in our success. I just wish I could be there to see it." "I'm sure the Emperor wants you here to continue with the vital decisions." "I know. He's told me. But still, I'd like to see the fruits of my labor. I'll miss it." "Well, you can always visit. It's not like things are going to change just because you're no longer around. The status quo will continue. I'll continue to lead, and the Emperor will continue to reign." "I know. It's just... I really wanted to carry on the fight in a different way. I wanted to be more active in the war effort. I mean, I did have a big idea for how to make it a lot easier to recruit mages. But those are things for another time. Another leader to take up the cause. I know you'll do well." "I don't know what to say," you admit. "Don't worry about it too much. The Emperor said you'd be overjoyed to get this opportunity. Just don't fail, okay? You still have a duty to the Emperor and to us, the human race." "I understand. I'll do my best to make you proud." "In that case, goodbye, child. And good luck. You'll need it. With those words, Zero takes his leave, heading back to wherever it is he came from. You don't know it yet, but your life as a wizard is over.


	2. Mega Man: Dr. Wily's Revenge

POV: Mega Man

> You know that if anyone tries to harm its natural beauty, you will be there to stop them. You smile in your reflection as you relive your adventure. You are ready to continue your mission to preserve this fair planet's environment and beauty. You will not stop, whatever the cost. You know that if anyone tries to harm the planet's environment, you will be there to stop them. You are the last of the legendary order of the Guardians. Once, there were many of you. Your kind were the ones who protected the Earth from harm and defended it from evil. Dr. Wily was the first of his kind, and he created the evil machines to try and harm your world. These machines were the work of the second: Doctor Mol. He tried to invent a poison to wipe out the forests. The third was Doctor Kaji. He tried to invent a virus that would cause animals to become too aggressive and dangerous to be around. The fourth, Doctor Haygarth. He tried to invent a biological weapon that would kill all plant life. The fifth, Dr. Kosser. He tried to invent nuclear weapons that could destroy the planet. As you reflect on all of these evil villains who tried to destroy the planet, you can't help shake the feeling that something greater is going on here. That the Earth is being attacked for some unknown reason. When you confront E.V.A. about it, she claims the humans are just lazy and don't want to work, and that they only care about money and power. She claims that they are "bad people who just want to get away with doing bad things." She says that the humans think they're above having the laws and consequences that other people have to deal with, and that if the Earth was in better hands, it would be better for everyone. She claims that humanity needs to be stopped from harming the planet any further, and puts forward the idea of human extinction as a possible solution. You know that this is not the case. For every tree that is cut down or river that is poisoned, for every mountain paved over, destroyed or even dammed, for every species lost, you can feel the planet getting sicker and sicker. You feel that the planet needs humans around to help it enjoy its beauty, both natural and cultivated. If the planet is deprived of this, it will only suffer, and humanity will become as bad as the villains Dr. Kosser mentioned or even worse. The question is: are you willing to carry out this task for the greater good of the planet? Are you willing to be the one who will cause humanity to cease to exist on it? Good or evil, the planet needs you. Humanity needs you.


	3. Sonic The Hedgehog

POV: Sonic

You begin to walk along the forest path, and begin to wonder if you should tell your mother and father about your adventure. You decide not to, and instead head back home. The walk back is uneventful, and you arrive back home. You walk inside, and your mother comes running over to you. "Where have you been? I was worried sick about you! Your father's been in an absolute rage since you've been missing!" she says. "Sorry, Mom." you reply. "We're having a dinner tonight, and you're eating with us!" she declares. "Sure, I'll try to be there on time," you say. You walk upstairs to your bedroom, and fall onto your bed. You begin to think about your next adventure.


	4. Mega Man 4

Wily appears to have disappeared, as did his fortress. You've no idea where he is, but you hope he'll never escape from prison, because he'll surely pay if he does. As for you, you're done with being a hero. After all the stuff that happened to you, you just want to live out the rest of your days in anonymity. You decide to keep your powers a secret for the rest of your life. Nobody needs to know the kind of trouble you've been capable of causing just by using your mind. Your life as a normal high schooler begins, but it isn't anything like what you expected it would be. You find out that your old friends have all moved on in their lives. Your crush has married and moved to a different city. You try to make friends with the people who are similar to you in high school, but you're treated with suspicion. Nobody really knows what you've been through. Eventually you stop trying. You continue to live at home with your Mom and Dad. You have a good life. The best life you could ever have. But in the back of your mind, you wonder if you'd be happier if you were better accepted by the rest of society. One day, during your routine checkup with the doctors, you learn that it's not necessary to see them anymore. The headaches, the nosebleeds, the odd tingling sensations, they're all gone. Your doctors inform you that the nerve damage has healed itself. You're completely cured. You sit in bed later that day, and laugh for the first time in years. You can feel the tension leaving your body. And with that, your life as a hero is finally over.


	5. Mega Man II

You walk through town until you get home. When you arrive, there is a small reception awaiting you. Jennifer is standing there with your parents and sister. Your mother gives you a hug. Jennifer gives you a small kiss on the cheek. The others shake your hand or simply say "Welcome home, sir". You walk through the door to find a letter on the table. The Mayor wrote and asked you to dinner for "our talk". You wonder why, as it seems he's mistaken about you being a hero. As you are about to leave, Jennifer stops you. "Shouldn't you at least change out of those battle armor before going out?" You think for a moment, and then realize she's right. You rush to your room, change into a suit and head out again. You begin walking to the Mayor's mansion, wondering what this visit will entail.


End file.
